Pacarku Sasuke Uchiha?
by Devi Arishima
Summary: Sakura adik dari Sasori mendapat tantangan agar mendapatkan kekasih selama satu minggu karena sampai sekarang setiap ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya pacaran pasti ditolak. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu Uchiha Sasuke?/ For SasuSaku Fan Day#maaf telat


Halo Minna-san.

Ini fic pertamaku disini jadi maaf kalau banya banget ada kesalahan.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan, cerita gaje, dll**

**don't read if you don't like this fic**

Summary: Sakura adik dari Sasori mendapat tantangan agar mendapatkan kekasih selama satu minggu karena sampai sekarang setiap ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya pacaran pasti ditolak. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu Uchiha Sasuke?/ For SasuSaku Fan Day

* * *

**Pacarku Sasuke Uchiha?**

Sakura Haruno, adik dari Sasori Haruno dan sepupu dari Sabaku no Gaara merupakan gadis yang memiliki kharisma yang tinggi di sekolahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanngung saat pertama kali masuk SMA Konoha sudah ada sederet laki-laki yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi siapa sangka gadis ini sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih, entah kenapa ia menolak semua laki-laki yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih orang tersebut sampai-sampai kakak dan sepupunya terheran-heran karena tingkah Sakura ini. Bahkan terkadang Sasori dan Gaara meledek Sakura karena tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melajang _imouto_ku yang cantik?" tanya Sasori kepada adik perempuannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno.

"Sampai aku menemukan yang tepat untukku Sasori-_nii_"

"Jangan-jangan tidak ada yang tertarik denganmu di sekolah, sampai-sampai tidak punya pacar begini, hahaha" ledek Sasori lagi yang kali ini diselingi dengan suara tawa dari bibirnya.

"Bukannya menghiburku kau malah meledekku, aniki macam apa kau ini Sasori_-nii_?" Sepertinya Sakura sangat kesal pada Anikinya yang satu ini

"Sebenarnya _imouto_mu ini menarik perhatian hampir semua laki-laki di sekolahnya, bahkan pertama kali masuk sekolah dia langsung mendapat pernyataan cinta dari beberapa orang laki-laki" Terang seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga lantai 2

"Itu benar" Jawab Sakura sambil melirik sekilas Anikinya itu

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar? Bukannya kau memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolahmu?" Sasori kembali bertanya pada Sakura

"Sudah ku bilang tadi kan bahwa belum ada yang cocok"

"Tapi setahuku hampir semua laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan kepadamu merupakan laki-laki dari kalangan atas, bahkan sampai teman Sasori_-nii_ yang ingin menjadi pacarmu, Sakura" Ucap seseorang tersebut lagi yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara

"Sebenarnya kau membela siapa Gaara? Aku atau Sasori_-nii_?" marah Sakura pada Gaara

Gaara tersenyum, tidak tepatnya dia menyeringai kepada Sakura "Sasori-_nii_ tentunya" Sakura hanya berdecih kesal mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Sombong sekali kalian baru memiliki kekasih, aku juga bisa memiliki kekasih seperti kalian" ucap Sakura dengan percaya diri

"Hm begitu ya? Kalau begitu seminggu lagi bawa kekasihmu itu kehadapan kami. Bagaimana? Deal?" tantang Sasori

Gaara hanya diam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini antara kakak dan adik sepupunya itu. "Deal! Aku akan membawa kekasihku kehadapan kalian seminggu lagi" Sakura langsung pergi setelah menerima tantangan dari Anikinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Gaara dan Sasori kepadanya.

"Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah Sakura bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasori

"Semoga saja, aku harap dalam waktu seminggu Sakura mendapat yang terbaik untuknya" sebuah senyuman terukir manis di bibir Gaara

_'Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik imoutoku'_

"Cih, akan kutunjukan kepada mereka bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu, lihat saja" gumam Sakura

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya di lantai dua, seperti biasa semua memberi jalan saat ia lewat. Tak sedikit juga yang menyapanya ketika sedang berjalan di koridor daan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua terpesona.

Sekarang Sakura telah sampai di kelasnya dan langsung duduk manis di bangkunya yang terletak nomor dua dari depan, mata emeraldnya memandang sekelilingnya. Sepi, tak ada seorang pun disini, tapi tunggu dulu matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki sedang duduk di pojok kelas dengan buku di tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Sakura pun merasa asing dengan pemuda itu, seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang tebal dan penampilan yang...culun? kurang keren? Tidak seperti laki-laki lainnya dan sepertinya dia kutubuku. Karena penasaran dengan sosok pemuda tersebut Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Ha..hai" sapa sakura pada pemuda dihadapannya, merasa ada yang menyapa pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan berekspresi seakan bertanya untuk apa gadis itu dihadapannya.

"Gomen, aku telah mengganggu acara membacamu aku hanya penasaran denganmu karena baru kali ini aku melihatmu disini" ungkap Sakura pada pemuda itu

"Tak masalah"

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, kau?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut yang masih berkutik dengan buku yang dibacanya

"Kau tak perlu mengenalkan namamu aku sudah tahu itu, aku Sasuke" jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sekolah ini, apa kau murid baru?" Sakura langsung menghadap Sasuke saat bertanya

"Aku bukan murid baru, kau saja yang tak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu" Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sakura

KRRIIINGGG...

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai tapi sepertinya guru yang mengajar berhalangan hadir jadi kelas 2-1 atau kelas Sakura mengalami kekosongan pelajaran yang sepertinya disambut dengan senang oleh semua muri terkecuali pemuda yang tadi pagi diajak berbicara oleh Sakura Haruno.

"Hm, Ino-pig aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang berambut blode itu yang merupakan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino heran tumben sekali temannya ini bertanya sesuatu padanya. "Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berfikir mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"Pemuda yang duduk di pojok, menggunakan kacamata tebal dan berpenampilan aneh itu siapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih saja memandang pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Dia hanya pemuda berpenampilan aneh dan kutubuku, tak banyak yang mengenalnya karena dia jauh dari pergaulan" Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya, mengapa sahabatnya berambut merah jambu ini tiba-tiba memperdulikan seorang laki-laki tapi hal itu ditepisnya karena sepertinya itu tidak penting.

**XxX**

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang yang memasuki kediaman Haruno

"Okaeri,Sakurasudah pulang. Segera ganti bajumu sebelum _tou-san_mu pulang" ucap _Kaa-san_ Sakura, Tsunade

"Baik _kaa-san,_ Sasori-_nii_ dan Gaara dimana _kaa-san?_" Sakura menghapiri _kaa-san_nya di dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk diminum.

"Sasori sedang ke rumah Itachi untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, sedangkan Gaara sedang pergi bersama _tou-san_mu"jawab _kaa-san_ Sakura

"Aku ganti baju dulu _kaa-san_" Sakura pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua

"Huh, melelahkan" keluh Sakura yang langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya

Tanpa sengaja di kepala Sakura melintas sebuat nama dan sebuah sosok Sasuke, pemuda berpenampilan aneh yang ia temui di kelas pagi tadi. Pemuda itu berbeda dengan yang pemuda lainnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali mendekati pemuda itu tanpa memandang fisiknya, lama iya berfikir sampai ia menemukan cara agar ia bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Akan ku coba besok, semoga berhasil" Sakura bersemangat segera berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

**XxX**

Sarapan pagi ini terasa berbeda akibat ulah dari dua pria berambut merah yang sejak tadi mengganggu adik perempuannya dengan mengungkit masalah tantangan yang diberikan kemarin dan sepertinya akan jadi perdebatan besar pagi ini.

"Jadi bagaimana _imouto_ku, apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang seperti suara menggoda perempuan yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab seolah tak ada siapa pun bertanya kepadanya.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya sedang mendekati teman sekelasnya, yang berpenampilan tidak seperti laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya" sambung Gaara

"Maksudmu berpenampilan jauh dari kata keren, Gaara?" tanya Sasori antusias

Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum meledek kearah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa diremehkan langsung berkata. "Aku tidak mendekatinya! Aku hanya penasaran karena aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya" ungkap Sakura

"Sebenarnya kriteria laki-laki idamanmu seperti apa _imouto_ku? Banyak lelaki tampan yang menghampirimu tapi kau menghindar sekarang ada pemuda yang penampilannya seperti itu kau juga menyangkalnya. Sebenarnya kau ingin laki-laki seperti apa?" Sasori bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat dan ditambah dengan gerakan yang.. lebay.

"Tentunya tidak seperti kalian berdua" Sakura langsung pergi berangkat sekolah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari _Aniki_nya.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi dan sekolah masih sangat sepi bahkan gerbang sekolah baru saja dibuka. Sakura tak menyangka kalau ia akan datang bersamaan dengan Sasuke segera saja ia menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Sasuke...!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan berhenti berjalan.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah. "Kau mau ke kelas Sasuke?" Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?" sambung Sasuke "Tentu Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengansenyum di bibirnya.

Perjalanan menuju kelas mereka isi dengan pembicaraan singkat tentang satu sama lain, tapi lebih dominan Sakura yang bertanya ketimbang Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang bertanya tapi tetap menghadap ke depan dan saat Sakura memalingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke tak sengaja ia menangkap mata obsidian Sasuke sedang meliriknya dibelakang kacamata tebal tersebut.

**.**

"Baiklah semua hari ini mari kita mulai dengan pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran yang membutuhkan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! Jadi keluarkanlah SEMANGAT MASA MUDA kalian!" ucap seorang sensei dengan sedikit berteriak

"Huh..." keluh seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 2-1 yang sepertinya bosan akan pelajaran olahraga

"Sebagai pemanasan kalian lari keliling lapangan basket selama sepulh kali, GUNAKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA kalian!" terang _sensei_ berponi seperti mangkuk itu

"BAIK Guy-_sensei_" mereka semua berlari mengelilingi lapangan, kenapa tidak ada yang menolak? Percuma menolak, jika kalian menolak maka kalian harus berlari dua kali dari perintah, melelahkan bukan.

"Aku tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga" keluh gadis berambut pirang itu entah kepada siapa

Temannya berambut merah muda dan indigo yang berada di sampingnya secara serentak menoleh kearah teman mereka yang menyukai warna ungu itu dan berekspresi seperti mengatakan _'Aku juga tidak suka pelajaran olahraga'_

"Ke-kena-kenapapa pelajaran olahraga se-selaselalu begini?" Sakura terengah-engah dan segera duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang setelah berlari sepuluh kali megelilingi lapangan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa Guy-_sensei_ bisa menjadi guru olahraga kita" Ino langsung duduk bersender pada pohon yang ada di tepi lapangan.

"Mu-mungkin Gai-_sensei_ dipilih men-menjadi guru olahraga ka-karena se-semangat ma-masa mu-mudanya" sambung Hinata

Tanpa disadari ada seseorang berkacamatatebal menghampiri tiga bersahabat itu dan sepertinya dia ingin menemui salah satu dari mereka.

"Sakura, ini untukmu" pemuda berambut emo itu menyondorkan sebotol minuman kepada Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di sekitar kepala sedangkan kedua temannya yang lain hanya bisa tercengang melihat aksi pemuda berkaca tebal itu.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura pada seseorang yang telah memberikannya sebotol air

"Hn" pemuda itu segera pergi dari tempat Sakura dan berjalan ke arah lapangan basket karena sepertinya akan ada permainan basket antar siswa kelas 2-1

"Forehead apa yang aku lihat tidak salah?" Ino masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan

"I-itu sungguhan Ino-_chan_" jawab Hinata yang masih sedikit terkejut akan tingkah pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut

"Kenapa dia bisa berperilaku seperti itu padamu forehead, dan kenapa kau mau didekati oleh laki-laki seperti dia" Ino menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut emo dan menggunakan kacamata tebal itu yang membuat penampilannya menjadi aneh.

"Maksudmu Sasuke_-kun?_ Sakura menoleh kearah Ino setelah menegak setengah air si dalam botol

Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut teramat sangat. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura yang baru mengenal Sasuke kemarin sekarang sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix "kun"_ tanpa tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya dan memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang err- jauhdari kata tampan.

"Kau memanggilnya dengan _suffix "kun"_?" kaget Ino

"Ada yang salah?" Sakura tetap memperhatikan pemuda yang memberinya sebotol air tadi

"Tentu salah Sakura, kau tidak tahu siapa dia dan aku pun juga begitu apalagi penampilannya yang jauh dari kata keren" terang Ino, Hinata hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Adakah aturan untuk tidak memanggil seseorang dengan_ suffix_ _"kun"_ pada orang yang berpenampilan berbeda?" Skakmat, Ino tak dapat menyangkal perkataan Sakura kali ini

"Tidak ada kan? Jadi tak masalah jika aku memanggil dia dengan Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura yang kini berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan

"Baiklah kau menang, Sakura" Ino berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Sakura tapi ia mendengar seseorang bahkan lebih meneriaki nama Sakura.

"SAKURA AWAS...!" teriak semua murid kelas 2-1 seperti memberi peringatan untuk menghindar pada Sakura.

Terlihat jelas sebuah bola basket melambung tinggi kearah Sakura, sebelum bola itu mendarat tepat dikepala Sakura ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Sakura agar terhindar dari bola tersebut. Semua tercengang melihat siapa yang menolong Sakura dan sekarang posisi Sakura dengan pemuda yang menolongnya sangatlah membuat iri laki-laki lainnya, posisi mereka Sakura sedang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda yang menolongnya itu sedangkan pemuda itu masih tetap dengan posisinya yang menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura dengan pemuda kutubuku dari kelasnya itu masih tetap dengan posisi mereka tadi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Mereka asyik menatap mata satu sama lain.

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

DEG...

_"Ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?"_

Aku bingung kenapa aku seperti ini setelah menatap langsung sepasang mata obsidian milik Sasuke karena kacamatanya sedikit merosot dari tempatnya, tatapannya seperti memiliki magnet agar aku selalu menatapnya, tatapan yang memukau yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya ya tebal tersebut.

**SAKURA P.O.V. END**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

DEG...

_"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tenang bila menatap matanya langsung dan sedekat ini? Cih apa jantung ini ingin membuatku matikutu menatap matanya yang indah itu?. Mata indah seperti batu emerald, membawa rasa kehangatan yang bisa membuat siapa saja memperhatikannya, gadis bermata emerald, rambut merah muda sepunggung,kulit putih, pintar sosok gadis sempurna tak salah jika banyak yang mengidamkannya"_

SASUKE P.O.V. END

"Oke adegan tatap-menatapnya cukup sampai disini dulu, jam pelajaran olahraga masih panjang" sebuah suara berhasil membuat kedua orang ini sadar dari lamunannya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya setelah membantu Sakura kembali ke posisi berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, Arigatou telah menolongku" Sakura tersenyum sambil membungkukan tubuhnya saat mengucapkan terimakasih

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati" nasehat Sasuke

**XxX**

Sejak kejadian saat pelajaran olahraga entah kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi dekat bahkan sangat dengan, kemana-mana bersama kecuali toilet dan pulang tentunya. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih tapi banyak yang tidak suka akan kedekatan mereka karena menurut mereka Sasuke tidak pantas untuk Sakura karena tampang Sasuke yang jau dari kata keren dan asal usul Sasuke yang tidak diketahui semua orang.

Dan selama lima hari tersebut Sasuke dan Sakura sangat menikmatinya bahkan sepertinya sudah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati kedua orang ini. Terlihat dari kedekatan mereka dan cara memandang satu sama lain yang jauh dari memandang kepada teman. Satu hal lagi, sepertinya mereka sudah terikat oleh benang merah sejak dulu.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Sasuke yang pada awalnya membaca buku segera menutup bukunya dan memandang gadis pink yang saat ini duduk disampingnya. Memang sejak mengenal Sasuke, Sakura selalu datang pagi demi bisa bertemu Sasuke di dalam kelas.

"Apa itu Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memandang tangan Sasuke yang kini menggenggam tangannya setelah ia bertanya, sorot mata yang menandakan ia bingung pun muncul, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan tidak mungkin tapi aku harus mengatakan ini" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Sakura, tanpa memperhatikan hal burukku di mata orang lain?" tanya Sasuke harap-harap cemas

"A-Aku tidak bisa-" ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja saat Sasuke memotong ucapannya

"Aku tahu kau idak akan menerimaku Sakura" Sasuke kembali mengambil buku yang ia tutup tadi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura

"Sasuke-_kun _aku belum selesai bicara" Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan Sakura" ucap Sasuke dan menghindari tatapan gadis manis disampingnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku tidak bisa menolakmu, apakah kau tahu itu?" Sakura segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi terlonjak kaget, bagaimana tidak pada awalnya ia mengira Sakura akan menolaknya tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Sasuke pun memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sungguh? Tanpa melihat penampilan dan hal-hal burukku dimata orang lain?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya akan perkataan gadis dihadapaannya itu, Sakura hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum dan anggukan kepala. Mereka berpelukan setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Oh ya Sasuke-_kun, _aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku lusa. Aku ingin menunjukan pada Sasori_-nii_ dan Gaara bahwa aku juga bisa mendapatkan kekasih setelah menolak seluruh fansku yang menyatakan cintanya padaku" Sakura senang karena sekarang ia mempunyai kekasih yang perhatian dan baik kepadanya tak memandang kekasihnya itu seperti apa yang penting baginya saat ini adalah kekasih yang pengertian dan baik kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kutunjukan juga padamu lusa nanti"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang Sasuke-_kun?"_ Sakura kembali bertanya kepada kekasihnya kenapa tidak membertahunya sekarang.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu karena telah menerimaku apa adanya" Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang terlihat penasaran akan hadiah yang akan ia berikan.

"Aku tunggu Sasuke-_kun_"

**XxX**

"Bagaimana Gaara, apakah Sakura sudah menemukan laki-laki yang pantas untuknya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dan bertampang _babyface_ kepada sepupunya bernama Gaara

"Sepertinya Sakura telah menemukannya Sasori_-nii_ tapi yang aku pikirkan kenapa Sakura bisa jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki kutubuku dan berpenampilan aneh seperti itu" Gaara masih berpikir apa alasan sepupunya itu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Maksudmu teman sekelasnya itu?" Sasori kaget dengan pernyataan Gaara barusan

"Iya, aku tak mengerti kenapa laki-laki seperti dia bisa mencuri hati adik sepupuku yang manis itu" Jawab Gaara

"Memang dia laki-laki seperti apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu namanya Sasuke sedangkan yang lainnya aku tidak tahu termasuk marganya, tidak ada yang tahu asal usul dari laki-laki itu"

"Kalau begitu kau kuberi tugas, besok ambil foto laki-laki itu dan cari tahu tentangnya dari teman sekelas Sakura" perintah Sasori

"Baiklah, besok akan kukerjakan" jawab Gaara sedangkan Sasori hanya menyeringai

_**Keesokan harinya**_"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Gaara?" Sasori yang berpas-pasan dengan Gaara saat menuju ke darpu langsung bertanya akan tugasnya yang diberikan kemarin kepada Gaara.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentangnya, dia bernama Sasuke tapi tak ada yang tahu apa nama marganya, dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, dan dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya sedangkan kedua orangtuanya berada di luar kota. Hanya itu yang kudapatkan dan ini foto yang kau inginkan" Gaara memberikan ponselnya kepada Sasori untuk menunjukan foto yang berhasil ia abadikan di kelas Sakura tadi pagi.

"Tadaima" suara perempuan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kediaman Haruno

"Okaeri Sakura" jawab kedua pemuda berambut merah

"Sakura_-chan_ kau ingat tantangan Sasori_-nii_ minggu lalu?" Gaara langsung menyambut Sakura dengan pertanyaan

"Hm, aku ingat dan besok aku akan membawa kekasihku ke hadapan kalian" Sakura berjalan menghampiri kedua orang berambut merah itu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Apakah benar ini pacarmu _imouto_ku?" goda Sasori

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura berdiri tepat di depan _Aniki_nya itu

"Tidak, hanya saja dia sedikit oh tidak bahkan dia sama sekali tidak keren" ledek Sasori disertai gelak tawa dari Gaara

"Terserah katamu Sasori_-nii_, aku tidak peduli"

"Ingatlah bawa dia besok kehadapan kami Sakura" ucap Gaara sedikit berteriak karena Sakura sudah berada di tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Gaara, apakah _imouto_ku mengalami penyakit mata sampai dia memiliki pacar seperti ini?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja besok"

**XxX**

"Sasuke-_kun _nanti kita bertemu di taman kota jam tiga sore, lalu kita akan ke rumahku untuk bertemu denganSasori_-nii_ dan sepupuku Gaara" terang Sakura pada Sasuke saat di kelas

"Dan nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku Sakura" jawab Sasuke

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar apa kata Sasori_-nii_ dan Gaara saat aku menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa sekarang aku punya kekasih sepertimu Sasuke-_kun_"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke senang akan sikap kekasihnya yang seperti ini,

"Tentu saja Sasuke_-kun"_

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kau pernah duga Sakura" gumam Sasuke sangat kecil agar tak di dengar oleh Sakura.

_Taman kota_

"Sasuke-_kun _kau semakin tampan menggunakan kemeja biru seperti itu" puji Sakura saat bertemu dengan kekasihnya di taman kota

"Arigatou Sakura, kau juga semakin cantik. Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, ayo kita ke rumahku, tidak jauh dari sini" Sakura menggandeng tangan kekar Sasuke agar berjalan berdampingan dengannya

**.**

"Tadaima" sepasang kekasih ini memasuki sebuah rumahyang merupakan rumah dari gadis bersurai pink ini

"Sasori_-nii,_ Gaara kalian dimana?" Sakura memanggil kedua pemuda berambut merah dengan sedikit berteriak

"Oh, _imouto_ku sudah pulang dan ini kekasih_ imouto_ku?" tanya Sasori

"Dia Sasuke kekasihku Sasori_-nii_, Hm.. Sasuke-_kun _kau mengobrol saja dengan Sasori_-nii _dan Gaara di ruang tamu aku akan membuatkan minum dulu" Sakura pergi meninggalkan tiga orang laki-laki di ruang tamu

"Jadi kau kekasih _imoutoku_ yang manis itu?" tanya Sasori pada Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan satu kata tanpa mengandung arti yang jelas

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasih Sakura?" Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan

"Dua hari yang lalu" Sasuke masih menjawab dengan nada datar seperti tadi, nada datar yang tak pernah dikeluarkan saat bersama Sakura

_'Kenapa sakura bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin seperti ini' _pikir Gaara dan Sasori

"Apa margamu?" Sasori kembali bertanya

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa margaku, tak bisa ku percaya ternyata kau ini orang pikun" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda meremehkan

"AKU TIDAK PIKUN!" Sasori sedikit berteriak karena merasa diremehkan oleh Sasuke

"Sekali lagi kau meledeku, aku tidak akan pernah merestukan hubunganmu dengan _imouto_ku, bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk _imouto_ku. Semua pemuda yang pernah menyukai _imoutoku _adalah laki-laki tampan tidak sepertimu" sambung Sasori

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Sakura mendapatkan laki-laki pintar, baik dan tampan sepertiku" ungkap sasuke dengan santai

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani sekali kau menentangku seperti ini" kesal Sasori, Gaara hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasori yang sudah marah seperti itu.

"Cih, bahkan kau tidak mengenal seseorang yang kau temui beberapa hari lalu. Padahal kau sering sekali ke rumahku, Masih tidak ingat?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Sasori

"Tidak usah bertele-tele" ucap Gaara

"Masih tidak ingat rupanya, seharusnya kau sudah mengingatku. Baiklah aku beri petunjuk lagi, aku memiliki seorang _Aniki_ yang satu jurusan denganmu, kau sering bertemu denganku. Satu lagi Uchiha. Bagaimana?" kali ini sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya

"Ja-jadi kau Sa-" Sasori menggantungkan ucapannya

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke melepas kacamata kutubukunya yang menutupi mata onyx tajam miliknya dan saat itu pula Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Sakura bingung siapa pemuda yang duduk di depan _Aniki_nya saat ini. Pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian dan model rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke tapi bedanya pemuda tersebut tidak menggunakan kacamata seperti Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda tersebut, secara serentak tiga pemuda disana menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apakah kau lupa pada kekasihmu ini, Sakura?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berdiri dihadapan gadisnya tersebut

"Sa-sasu-Sasuke_-kun?_" Sakura tergagap saat menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke langsung menarik kekasihnya kedalam dekapannya karena ia sudah melihat adanya genangan air di pelupuk mata gadinya itu.

"Kau benar Sasuke-_kun_?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dam mempererat dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Sasuke_-kun_?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau ternyata setampan ini Sasuke_-kun_?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapuskan jejak air mata di mata kekasihnya.

"Karena aku ingin ada seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, Sakura" sasuke kembali mendekap gadisnya itu, sedangkan dua orang berambut merah hanya memandang haru hal yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi kau Sasuke Uchiha adik dari Itachi Uchiha sahabatku dan kau kekasih _imouto_ku?" tanya Sasori yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya tadi.

"Perlu kubuktikan lagi?" Sasuke menghadap kearah Sasori dan Gaara

"Kau bisa menghubungi Itachi_-nii _jika kau tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah adiknya dan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku kekasih Sakura, ini aku buktikan" Sasuke langsung berbali menhadap Sakura dan dengan cepat ia mengecup sekilas bibir merah muda milik kekasihnya tersebut. Sasori dan Gaara tercengang melihat kelakuan Sasuke kepada Sakura, Sakuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan Sakura yang menjadi korban hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya yang bersemu merah seperti buah sekaligus sayuran kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka memiliki kekasih tampan sepertimu Sasuke_-kun" _Sakura memeluk kekasihnya itu lagi

"Aku juga tidak menyangka mendapatkan kekasih manis sepertimu Sakura" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura

"I love you" sambung Sasuke

"I love you too"

.

.

.

~FINISH~

Arigatou udah mau baca fic abal-abal karyaku ini

silahkan review, beri kritik/ saran apabila ada kesalahan.

Happy SasuSaku Fan Day! #gomen telat


End file.
